The invention pertains to orthopedic lumbosacral garments having a removable orthosis.
To provide lumbosacral support it is well known to utilize torso encompassing garments of the band type which encircle the lower torso to restrict back movement, and such garments often include stays for reinforcing the garment, and buckles and clasps are usually employed in conjunction with straps to pull the garment snug about the torso.
The more serious back problems often require the orthopedic support provided by orthosis appliances, and such appliances usually consist of rigid or semi-rigid metallic members covered by cushioned material employed in conjunction with straps and fastening means for restricting back movement and providing rigid support to the back. Such orthoses devices are made in various configurations, and are commonly known as Taylor braces, Knight braces, or may take the form of hyperextension orthoses appliances or lumbosacral flexion orthoses braces.
A patient initially requiring the more rigid orthosis support may progress to a point where a lesser degree of support is desirable, such as lumbosacral type support, and in the past, it was necessary for the patient to purchase both an orthosis brace and a lumbosacral garment as the patient's condition improved. Othropedic garments are known wherein elements are mounted in the garment for increasing the rigidity thereof, and such elements may be removed for washing or other purposes, and such a device is shown in the assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,264. Also, orthopedic garments are known wherein various portions of the garment may be removed to accomodate various types of orthopedic treatments, and such a garment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,402.
However, to the applicant's knowledge, an orthopedic garment which may be used for both lumbosacral and lumbosacral-orthosis purposes has not been provided which is of an economical construction, easy to wash and keep in a hygenic condition, and does not require special skills to produce modifications.